The optical properties of most materials, especially semiconductors, depend heavily on the temperature at which measurements are taken. Most semiconductors display smaller band gaps at high temperatures and larger band gaps at low temperatures. In order to design and model optoelectronic materials for high-temperature applications, the temperature-dependence of absorption and transmission must be known.
Benchtop spectrometers operate at room temperature and can provide valuable information about absorption and transmission through a sample. Direct heating of a sample in a spectrometer to high temperatures (for example above 600° C.) without appropriate insulation is not advised as the heat is likely to transfer to the spectrometer itself and damage the tool.
Therefore, techniques for measuring the properties of a semiconductor while heating would be desirable.